homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Subject's Guide From Your Glorious Occupiers of the New Korean Federation
The Subject's Guide From Your Glorious Occupiers of the New Korean Federation is a booklet issued by the Greater Korean Republic to Americans located in GKR-occupied New Korean Federation of Occupied America. Inside contains a guide that would help the Americans understand what the Korean's daily life is. Citizens had to always carry this on their person or they would face a tribunal. Cover Front SUBJECT'S GUIDE FROM YOUR GLORIOUS OCCUPIERS OF THE NEW KOREAN FEDERATION LIBERATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU "THE OWNER OF THE LIBERATION IS THE MASSES" Back ALL CITIZENS MUST CARRY THIS BOOKLET ON THEIR BODY AT ALL TIME. ANYONE UNABLE TO DO SO WILL BE SENTENCED BEFORE THE LIBERATION MILITARY TRIBUNAL. Page 1 and 2 In the first page contains the copyright of the book. It is also stated that the book was made in Juche 115 (2026) by the Liberation Assistance Bureau. The second page features the logo of the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. Page 1 COPYRIGHT Juche 115 (2026) BY THE LIBERATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU All rights reserved. Except as permitted by the New Korean Federation. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means of stored in a database or retrieval system, without the prior written permission from the New Korean Federation. All offenders will be sentenced before the Liberation Military Tribunal with the charge for high treason against the Brilliant Comrade. '' '' People's Pan Asian Publications Exchange 24 Sokyuk Jongno-gu Seoul, New Korean Federation 110-266 NKESBN - 9781859642146 Page 2 NEW KOREAN FEDERATION OF OCCUPIED AMERICA LIBERATION ASSISTANCE BUREAU "BRINGING AMERICA BACK TO GREATNESS" Page 3 and 4 The third page features a dedication to the "Five Generals of Mt. Paektu". The fourth page features the "Oath of Loyalty to the New Juche Revolution and the New Korean Federation of Occupied America". Page 3 FOR: "FIVE GENERALS OF MT. PAEKTU" ETERNAL LEADER KIM IL-SUNG NATURAL MOTHER KIM JONG-SUK SUPREME LEADER KIM JONG-IL RESPECTED MOTHER KO YOUNG-HEE AND MOST BRILLIANT COMRADE KIM JONG-UN Page 4 OATH OF LOYALTY TO THE NEW JUCHE REVOLUTION AND THE NEW KOREAN FEDERATION OF OCCUPIED AMERICA I HEREBY AFFIRM ON OATH, A LOYALTY TO THE NEW JUCHE REVOLUTION AND THE RIGHTEOUS CREATION OF THE NEW KOREAN FEDERATION OF OCCUPIED AMERICA TO DEDICATE MYSELF TO THE STRUGGLE OF THE SUM IN PURSUIT OF THE NEW REVOLUTIONARY THOUGHT OF THE GREAT CHAIRMAN, COMRADE KIM JONG-UN AND OFFER MY HIGHEST LOYALTY TO THE AUTHORITY OF THE GREAT CHAIRMAN, COMRADE KIM JONG-UN. FURTHER I DENOUNCE AND REJECT ANY DEVOTION TO THE STATE OF WHICH I HAVE HERETOFORE BEEN SUBJECT. I MAKE THIS OATH FREELY AND BY MY OWN BURDEN AND NOT IN SUBMISSION TO ANY OUTSIDE INFLUENCE. _______________________ NKFOA CITIZEN SIGNATURE (written signature) KIM JONG-UN Page 5 and 6 The fifth page features a North Korean poster saying "Kim Jong-un has blessed you, we must do our best for him." The sixth page states the "Ideas of the New Juche Revolution". Page 5 NEW JUCHE KIM JONG-UN HAS BLESSED YOU WE MUST DO OUR BEST FOR HIM Page 6 IDEAS OF THE NEW JUCHE REVOLUTION JUCHE PLACES DESTINY IN YOUR HANDS I WILL MEET THE REQUIREMENTS OF THE JUCHE IN IDEOLOGY, TECHNOLOGY, CULTURE AND ASSIMILATION OUR REVOLUTION COMBINES JUCHE AND MIGHT RICH NATION, STRONG ARMY "THE NATION CAN BECOME PROSPEROUS ONLY WHEN THE BARREL OF THE GUN IS STRONG" WORKING TOGETHER WILL SET US ALL FREE EVERY MAN A BROTHER, EVERY WOMAN A SISTER WORK AS ONE MAN LET' S QUICKLY BUILD IT UP SELF-CONTROL IS THE GATEWAY TO HAPPINESS MAINTENANCE OF ONE' S KIBUN (SPIRIT) FOR INNER PEACE METICULOUS DETAIL LEADS TO GREAT TRUTH REALIZE YOUR SOCIAL OBLIGATION TO FAIL IS TO LOSE CHEMYEON (FACE) KIM JONG-UN HAS BLESSED YOU AND WE MUST DO OUR BEST FOR HIM HUSBAND AND WIFE SHOULD HONOR SEPARATE FUNCTIONS LET' S MAKE THE COUNTRY' S MOUNTAINS AND FIELDS GREENER Page 7 and 8 The seventh page features another North Korean poster saying "We are here to help you." The eighth page states the "Civilian Rights and Rules". Page 7 WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU YOU HAVE SUFFERED, NOW WE ARE HERE, YOU WILL BECOME BETTER. Page 8 CIVILIAN RIGHTS AND RULES CIVILIANS JUCHE RIGHTS CIVILIANS SHALL BE TREATED AS PROTECTED PERSONS ENTITLED TO RESPECT OF THEIR PERSON, SPIRIT, FACE, HONOUR, FAMILY AND TRADITION. THEY SHALL BE TREATED HUMANELY AND NEVER BE DISCRIMINATED AGAINST. CIVILIANS LEGAL RIGHTS CIVILIAN INTERNEES ARE PROTECTED BY THE INTERNATIONAL LAWS OF POW (PRISONERS OF WAR) TREATED HUMANELY WITH FUNDAMENTAL RIGHTS. EVACUATION RIGHTS FORCIBLE TRANSFERS OF CIVILIANS FROM GIVEN AREA MAY OCCUR IF SECURITY OF THE POPULATION OR URGENT MILITARY REASONS DEMAND. CIVILIANS WHO HAVE BEEN EVACUATED SHALL BE TRANSFERRED BACK TO THEIR HOMES AS SOON AS HOSTILITIES IN THE AREA HAVE BEEN RESOLVED. BIOMETRIC RULES CITIZENS MUST CARRY THEIR NKFOA BIOMETRIC ID ON THEIR BODY AT ALL TIMES. CIVILIANS ARE SUBJECTED TO RANDOM SEARCH AND AT ID CHECKPOINTS. VIOLATORS WILL BE SENTENCED BEFORE A LIBERATION MILITARY TRIBUNAL. FOOD, WATER AND GAS RATIONS RULES OFFICIAL LIBERATION RATIONS ARE ACCEPTED AT ALL STATE AUTHORIZED SHOP MARTS AND GOVERNMENT FUELING AND WATER DISTILLATION STATIONS. NATIONAL CURFEW ORDINANCE NINE O' CLOCK (9:00) PM UNTIL SIX O' CLOCK (6:00) AM THE FOLLOWING DAY. INSTILLED TO BEST INSURE YOUR SAFETY AND THAT OF YOUR FAMILY. VIOLATORS WILL BE SENTENCED BEFORE A LIBERATION MILITARY TRIBUNAL. Page 9 and 10 The ninth page features a poster saying "Working together delivers us the fruits of happiness!" The tenth page is a list of North Korean holidays. Page 9 WORKING TOGETHER DELIVERS US THE FRUITS OF HAPPINESS! HELP YOURSELF BY HELPING YOUR OCCUPYING BROTHERS AND SISTERS Page 10 LEARN THE HOLIDAYS OF YOUR GLORIOUS OCCUPIERS OF THE NEW KOREAN FEDERATION THE DAY OF THE SUN - APRIL 15 KIM IL SUNG' S BIRTHDAY APRIL 15, 1912 FEBRUARY 16 KIM JONG-IL' S BIRTHDAY, 1942 JANUARY 8 KIM JONG-UN' S BIRTHDAY JANUARY 8, 1982 SEOLLAL FIRST DAY OF LUNAR MONTH LIBERATION DAY - AUGUST 15 FREEDOM FROM JAPANESE OCCUPATION, 1945 INDEPENDENCE DAY - SEPTEMBER 9 FOUNDING OF THE DPRK, 1948 VICTORY DAY - JULY 27TH VICTORY OVER AMERICAN IMPERIALIST IN 1953 - FREEDOM! UNIFICATION DAY - NOVEMBER 17 UNIFICATION OF THE KOREAN PENINSULA AND FOUNDING OF THE NEW KOREAN FEDERATION, 2013 DAY OF THE BROTHERHOOD - NOVEMBER 8 NEW KOREAN FEDERATION' S VICTORY OVER JAPAN, 2018 NEW AMERICAN INDEPENDENCE DAY - JANUARY 16 NEW KOREAN FEDERATION' S LIBERATION OF AMERICA, 2025 Page 11 and 12 The eleventh page features a poster saying "Your new job: Lets get it on the train!" The twelveth page is a list of contact numbers. Page 11 YOUR NEW JOB: LETS GET IT ON THE TRAIN! DON'T LET YOUR NATURAL RESOURCES ROT IN THE GROUND. PEOPLE NEED IT! Page 12 IMPORTANT CONTACT NUMBERS NATIONAL LABOR-FOR-FOOD PROGRAM To Participate Please Call 619.573.4438 NATIONAL GUNS-FOR-FOOD PROGRAM To make an exchange call 619.573.4286 Or visit an Exchange Depot at one of your local Occupational Police stations RE-LOCATED PERSONS DIRECTORY For information about the whereabouts and new duties of re-located friends or loved ones Call 619.573.6423 ENEMIES OF THE LIBERATION HOTLINE If you have information concerning any criminal or resistance activity that may jeopardize the Occupational Forces liberty efforts to rebuild a better America call the Enemies of the Liberation Hotline at 888.788.4134 All calls are anonymous, helpful tips will be reward. Page 13 and 14 Both pages features a list of "Helpful Words and Phrases". It is a translation of common American words/phrases into Korean. Page 13 HELPFUL WORDS AND PHRASES HELLO MY NAME IS....................... /ann-young jae ee-reum-eun/ THANK YOU SIR..................... /gam-sah-ab-nida I AM READY TO SERVE YOU... /dangshin-aegae bongsahal joonbiga dwaessuhyo/ THE WAIT WILL BE...... /gi-da-ril-gu-shim-ni-da/ YES SIR......... /al-gaes-seum-ni-da/ I'M SORRY SIR...... /joie-song han-dae-yo/ I HAVE YEARS OF SERVICE.... /goondae-gyungryuk-eeh _nyun ee-seum-nee-da/ Page 14 WHERE IS THE.......... /_un-di ee-seum-ni-kka?/ I COME FROM.......... /juh-neun_eh-suh wasseum-ni-da/ WELCOME TO MY HOME....... /jibae oh-shin-gurl hwan-young-hab-ni-da/ CAN I HELP YOU?...... /do-ool soo ee-seul-kka-yo/ I WILL OBEY........ /nan-yoon bog-jong-hah-gaes-seum-ni-da/ IMMEDIATELY DONE SIR........ /jeuk-shi ha-gaes-seum-ni-da/ Trivia *Pages 12, 13 and 14 can be seen in the level Freedom, on posters in the Administrative Building of the Labor camp. *The labor and weapons for food programs may be another form of hostage taking by the KPA. People are forced to work and submit in order to eat and survive. Category:Backstory Category:Greater Korean Republic